Road Trip!
by ellelee99
Summary: COMPLETE! The guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight are on a road trip; and who knows what kind of crazy drabbles will go on when there's four teenage boys and an 11 year old in a car for multiple hours! Plenty of laughs will follow! R&R plz! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip! A/N-Yeah, I was bored and I'm tired of writing all that James/Eliza romance shizz. So I decided to do something fun and silly and free of drama and epic-ness! :D This is a short drabble about the BTR guys on a road trip to where-ever-you-want-it-to-be-ville. ;) All sorts of crazy and silly stuff :D Oh... And Katie and Mrs. Knight are in this fic too, just to keep things sane around here xD hope you like!

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Carlos complained.

"Carlos, it's only been 30 minutes." Logan replied.

"Yeah, and it's supposed to take like, what, 5 hours to get there?" James said, looking over the car seat to see Carlos and Kendall.

"UGGHHHHHH. I'm bored." Carlos said.

"Then play something on your phone, or listen to music, or fall asleep or something!" Kendall suggested.

"Whatever." Carlos said, pulling his sleeveless hoodie over his eyes.

Mrs. Knight was driving, Logan sat in the front seat, James sat in the next row with Katie because she didn't want to deal with Kendall, and Carlos and Kendall sat in the very last row of the car. Katie was occupied with her portable DVD player, James was listening to music on his iPod, Kendall was texting Jo, and Logan was reading a Doctor's magazine.

Then there was a pop sound,

And another,

And yet, another.

"CARLOS!" Everyone exclaimed, causing Carlos to jump in his seat.

"It's annoying!" Katie said, putting her ear-phones back on.

"Don't you have anything to entertain yourself?" Logan asked.

"No."

"Then what's in that bag of yours?" Kendall asked, pointing at the over stuffed bag that was at Carlos' feet.

"That... Is my bag of stuff to do in the car when I'm bored!" Carlos said with a smirk.

"Well why don't you use them?" Kendall argued back.

"Because I'm not bored!" Carlos smiled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You just said you were bored!" James yelped.

"That was two minutes ago, I'm not bored now!" Carlos confessed, James face-palmed.

"ALRIGHT! THAT IS ENOUGH BACK THERE! Can we please, pleeaase, just have some QUIET?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

And everyone quieted down in an instant.

Pure silence. Until Carlos' phone rang off in the most annoying noise you could imagine.

"CARLOS!" Everyone screamed.

"What? It's not even on highest volume!"

"PLUG IN YOUR EAR-PHONES!" Logan cried, crumpling his magazine.

Then Carlos mumbled something under his breath, and plugged the ear-phone socket into his phone. He was quiet for about fifteen minutes, until suddenly he yelped and seemed depressed.

"MY PHONE DIED!" he said.

"Didn't you charge it overnight?" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, Two nights ago!" he said, innocently.

"UGGGHH." James said, slouching in his seat and pulling the bottom of his shirt up over his face and exposing his abdominal. Then Katie backhand slapped his stomach.

"OW! Katie?" James said. "I don't need to be seeing that! Pull you shirt back down!" she replied.

"It's only because you have a giant crush on me..."James joked, knowing how to make Katie tick.

"I DO NOT!" Katie said, slamming her DVD player shut.

"Yeah you do!" James said, laughing as he scooted up against the side of the car, trying to get away from Katie's reach.

"I DON'T! UGHH!" Katie said, struggling to hit James' arm while being held back by the seat belt. She struggled for a bit until James gave in and pulled her into a giant bear hug, still laughing at how she was trying to crack free, even though she probably knew she couldn't.

James doesn't have a crush on Katie, and Katie doesn't have a crush on James, but James always uses this trick to get Katie mad to his amusement. And he always wins, and laughs about it after.

Katie was still struggling, hating how James always knows how to make her tick and get her frustrated. She knows he cares, but he's still a giant turd. All of the other boys are laughing too, until Mrs. Knight yells at them again.

"PLEASE. JAMES! KATIE! Stop! Or I'll take away TV privileges for a week!" she finished.

James let Katie go, and everyone sat straight up in their seats and shushed up in less than a split second.

"I'll trade you my phone for your DVD player..." Carlos said, tapping Katie's shoulder.

"Heck no! Your phone is dead!" Katie said.

"Awww."

-Three Hours Later- Everyone has been on the freeway for just a bit less than 4 hours now, Carlos has taken multiple naps, Katie fell asleep on James' shoulder, and Logan has taken Mrs. Knight's place as driver so she could rest, and also because he's the only one that has a learner's permit (and is the only person Mrs. Knight trusts to drive.)

"I have to pee..." Carlos whimpered.

"Me too..." everyone said in unison.

"We can stop at that In-N-Out there," Mrs. Knight suggested, "Maybe grab a bite to eat too."

Logan merged the car and exited, and they all climbed out of the car.

After they ate and relieved themselves, it was back into the car. Mrs. Knight was driving again, and switched places with Kendall. There was peace, because Carlos was full and had a chance to charge his phone while they were eating. But of course, in this 'family', there is no such thing as a while of compete peace.

"ARE WE THERE YET?"

"NO!"

"IM BORED."

"SHUT UP!"

"This is gonna cause the worst headache..." Mrs. Knight muttered, shaking her head as Katie and the teens bickered and yelled.

A/N- Well I guess that wasn't that short... Hehe oh well! Better for you readers! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! (if you know what I mean...) Review! :D it makes my day!

BIG TIME WEDDING IS COMING UP! CANT WAIT TO SEE IT! :DDD

-DiamondDrop694 :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- NOWWWW... I love my reviewers! They want another chapter... So I'll make this a two-shot so my readers will be satisfied! :DD This chapter will be about the last hour of the road trip, and when they get to the hotel! Hope you like this as much as the first chapter! And review! :))

OHHHHH AND P.S.! I think they should go to Las Vegas... Y'know... Cuz if anyone you live in SoCalifornia like me, you know it takes 5hrs to get to Vegas... So I guess I'll take you on a BTR Vegas road trip. Sound good to you? And please, if you want me to continue on... LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME! I'll love if you suggest too! Cuz I'll gladly take it :) ON FORTH WITH THE STORY!

Logan is asleep, Carlos is pouting, Mrs. Knight is irritated, Katie is crying into James' shirt, James is tired, and Kendall has a MASSIVE headache from all the recent shenanigans.

"You know that really hurt her Carlos!" James said; his normally smooth hair is in an extreme tangle from getting Carlos to stop making the annoying pop sounds again.

"Well I didn't mean it!" Carlos wined. He had accidentally said that Katie was weak and little while they were fighting over her DVD player. We all knew that he was sorry with all his heart, and that he loved Katie, but he knew he had gone slightly too far.

"You know she's sensitive about her strength and size!" James said.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Katie." Carlos said, and gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek.

"It's okay." Katie said, wiping a last tear. James smoothed her hair and let her go. It was only times like those that Katie enjoyed James' company, because he also knew how to calm her down. Kendall was good too, but he's a giant turd too.

"You know what? We're probably all just SUPER tired from this extensive car ride, and we are ALL irritated. So let's just ALL shush up and give each other space, and NOT make noise, and bear on with the last 45 minutes of this trip. Sound good?" Kendall burst out.

"Sounds GREAT to me." Mrs. Knight quickly said.

Everyone quieted down, and rested. It was nearly 3pm, they had been up since 7:30am to get things ready, and hopped into the car at 10. James had fallen into one of his "don't touch me or you die" states, where he would put a hat over his face and rest. Though everyone suspected he fell asleep because his breathing was deep and even, and people only breathe like that when they're asleep. Katie let Carlos have some of her bubble-gum, but as long as he promised not to make disgusting sounds or blow bubbles; and he kept to his promise. Kendall was staring out the window in complete boredom, while Logan started reading some more of his science research books.

James woke up, and blinked repeatedly to the light that flowed through the window.

"How much loooonggerr...?" James asked.

"Five more minutes. You can probably see the hotel once me pass this mountain here." Mrs. Knight replied.

"Good. Because this car is getting me carsick." James mumbled.

"AYE... don't throw up on me, cuz if you do I'm gonna hurt you!" Katie said, scooting away from James.

"I'm not gonna 'throw up on you'! I'm fine... Just, y'know... A little..." James stopped and put his hand to his mouth.

"Ew." Katie said.

"I'm okay..." James said, and breathed in deeply as he closed his eyes and tried to relax the nausea away.

"Just think happy thoughts! About kittens!" Carlos said to James.

James gave Carlos one of those "You know you're really crazy... Right?" looks, and Carlos slumped back into his seat and quieted down again.

"OHHHHH THERE'S THE HOTEL!" Carlos burst out like a child, pointing at the tall glass building in the horizon. Everyone looked up, except for James, who just slumped and put his hands over his ears.

"How much loooonnnggerrr..." James muttered, "I can't take another moment with Carlos..."

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard that!" Carlos said, crossing his arms.

"It's only another, what, 5, 10, minutes? We can handle another few minutes, then once we get checked in, we can be on our merry ways... AWAY... from each other." Logan smiled a fake, droopy smile.

-They FINALLY make it to the hotel-

"This elevator is slow." Kendall said, as they were in the elevator that took them from the underground parking to the lobby. They were all completely crammed with suit cases and duffle bags, making it extremely stuffed.

"And I'm still carsick..." James whispered.

"You'll be fine in a few minutes buddy." Kendall said, patting James' shoulder.

Mrs. Knight checked in at the front desk while the boys and Katie walked around the large, beautiful fountain in the center of the lobby. James and Logan went to the restroom, where as which nausea won over James and he... Y'know... Threw up.

After everything was set and done, they went up to their rooms. Mrs. Knight had booked two connecting rooms so that their would be plenty of space. One by one, they all took showers and freshened up, while Carlos ran around both rooms with Katie, marveling at every little detail.

After showers were taken and everyone had calmed down and rested, Mrs. Knight and Katie went back down to the lobby and walked around the hotel, while the boys went down to the pool.

Finding four lawn chairs, the guys sat down in the same order as when they were at the Palm Woods, and enjoyed themselves for the first time all day.

But of course, James spots a beautiful teen girl eyeing him who's staying for vacation at this hotel too, and James being James, he makes his way over to her and says hello.

A/N-SOOOO... You like? I know you do :) TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE! I'll do another chapter for you... But TELL ME and SUGGEST A PLOT PLEASE! :D thanks for reading, you amazing little Rushers! :D -DiamondDrop694

P.S.-You know that that carsick part HAS to come along... But I bet you didn't expect James to have it! xD I was gonna do Carlos, but I figured he was too much of a handful anyway ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-YOU CRAZY REVIEWERS! I LOVE HOW YOU MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE! I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I DONNT CARRE! You amazing readers seem to LOVE THIS, so I'll gift you with some more awesome chapters! I try my best to write as greatly as I can, so I hope you readers are satisfied! Enjoy! And review if you want more! :D And give me some ideas please! I really need them... "So did you get that girl?" Carlos asked James.

"No... She's got a boyfriend, she just wanted to say hi, cuz she's a fan of BTR." James said.

"You got burned!" Carlos said, laughing.

"I hate you..." James said, jokingly punching Carlos on the arm.

It was getting late, and everyone was leaving the pool, signaling that it was close to closing. The guys decided to get back up to their hotel room and relax, maybe get some room-service dinners or something. Mrs. Knight and Katie were already up when they opened the door, Katie was watching TV on the couch while Mrs. Knight was catching up on her reading.

Carlos grabbed the room service menu and read through it, but then immediately stopped as soon as his eyes fell apon the word "CORNDOG".

After the food was delivered and eaten, they all enjoyed some well-needed alone time, where each person was spread out and stayed in their own area. But as usual, Logan persuaded Carlos to lock himself in the bathroom and put his phone on silent; otherwise no one would get peace and quiet.

For what seemed like an hour of peace, Kendall started to worry about Carlos, so the three remaining guys opened the bathroom door and surprisingly saw Carlos dead asleep.

With his head resting on the toilet seat.

They all burst out in laughter, calling Katie to come see Carlos. Katie laughed and poked Carlos on the side, waking him up in a jolt.

"You fell asleep on the toilet!" Katie said, still laughing.

"Huh, that explains the weird dream I had... I was surfing in a flushing toilet bowl." Carlos said, rubbing the part of his face that had been glued to the toilet seat.

"Idiot..." James said, completely sarcastic as he shook his head.

The clock had read 9:52pm, normally Mrs. Knight would have sent everyone to bed by now, but this was vacation! She allowed the guys to stay up as ling as they like, as long as they wouldn't be zombies in the morning. Katie, being still an adolescent, had a bedtime of 11:00pm.

Since there were two rooms that connected with one door, they guys were separated between both rooms. Of course though, the rooms both had two beds, because one bed per room would cause boundary problems for everyone. Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Kendall were going to all sleep in the first room, with Kendall having to sleep on the pull out bed in the couch. In room #2, James, Logan, and Carlos were to occupy, with Carlos forced to sleep on the pull out bed that was a good distance from where Logan's bed and James' bed were, because Carlos snores.

Everyone loves Carlos as a brother, but they don't always enjoy the annoyances that he sometimes causes. Carlos himself understand that, and respects that, because he knows himself that he causes some irritability.

Time flies when you're on a fun vacation, so in almost an instant, Katie is sent to bed after a bubble bath, and falls asleep in no time at all because she's completely exhausted from having to deal with the guys.

Eventually, Logan cleans up and turns in, and so do Kendall, James, and Carlos. Thayer all have a good night's sleep, because tomorrow, they're going to go sightseeing.

But the good-night's sleep for James and Logan is briefly interrupted by, of course, Carlitos.

"WHO THE HECK TEXTS YOU AT FOUR IN THE MORNING?" Logan almost yelled, while James just slaps himself and puts a pillow over his face.

"IT'S NOT A TEXT! it's my alarm to wake up!" Carlos replied.

"WHY DO YOU WAKE UP AT 4AM?" James says quickly as he sits up.

"Because I always wake up for ten minutes EVERY NIGHT to see if my toys actually DO come alive at night when I sleep! Though somehow they manage to go back to where I left them and go back asleep as soon as I wake up..." Carlos says, rubbing his head and looking up at the ceiling, pretending to think.

"OH. MY. GOSH." James said.

"How about we just SHUT OFF OUR PHONES... and go back to sleep?" Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a GREAT idea to me!" James said, sarcastically smiling and pulling the sheets up over his head.

"Okay..." Carlos said, falling back asleep himself.

"Thank you." Logan finished, turing around and returning to the land of dreams himself.

A/N-Is it good? I hope it is! I live writing humor stuff! Romance writing is fun too, but sometimes I need a break from the drama, so that's when I write fun stuff like this! :D I came up with this plot while I was in the car, with my family driving to my cousin's house that's an hour away, and I was irritated with my sister too; so I decided to have BTR go on a road trip too! And the hotel vacation is sorta based on the vacation my family took to Las Vegas during April, where we stayed at an AWESOME suite at the new VDARA hotel. IT WAS AMAZING! :D and I can't believe how much of a hit this story is! REVIEW! if you want me to continue, TELL MEE! And suggest stuff! See you soon! -DiamondDrop694 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Thank you! Thank you soooooooo much! I never thought that this one-shot would be such a hit and turn into a multiple chapter story that soooo many people enjoy! Keep on reviewing! Cuz I'll keep on writing! And SUGGEST PLEASE! I'll take almost EVERY suggestion! Enjoy! :DD and I'll take those of you who have never seen Las Vegas on a tour? Sound good? :D

The next morning, one by one the boys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight woke up. Carlos was the last to wake, at around 10:30am. Today they were going sight seeing, and maybe walk around at the outlet shops.

"HURRY UP WITH THE SHOWER!" Katie said, pounding on the bathroom door while James had been showering. James normally takes the most time to clean up, because he likes to waste time just standing there.

As James finished his shower and slipped on his undergarments and jeans, he open the door for Katie, who was standing with an annoyed look on her face and a towel and toothbrush in her hand.

"Sorry...?" James said, smirking.

"Whatever. You're out now and I'm officially a hundred years old." Katie said while she pushed past James.

"You're silly," He said, shaking his head and smiling.

Logan and Kendall were already dressed and ready, both in a simple pair of jeans and a graphic T-shirt. James was wearing a button-down flannel shirt, while Carlos was fumbling around his suitcase, looking for something to wear with his khaki shorts. Katie wore a pink tank top with a pair of knee-length jeans while Mrs. Knight wore a comfortable pair of capris and a simple shirt.

"So... Wanna head down to the the buffet and have some breakfast first?" Carlos asked.

"Sounds good, I was thinking that little coffee shop but the buffet sounds good too." Mrs. Knight replied.

"YES!" Carlos fist pumped.

The group all filed into the elevator, and pressed the lobby level. Kendall and Katie had a little bickering in the elevator, while Mrs. Knight wondered how she was still sane while living with four teenagers and a pre-teen.

They walked through the hotel, making their way to the buffet, and taking in all the amazing detail and architecture that the hotel had to offer.

After breakfast, the group exited the hotel through the front door, seeing the bright sunshine and warm air. A tour bus was coming to pick them and a few other tourists up and take them on a sightseeing tour. When the bus finally did arrive, there were already a few people in it.

Everyone filed in, and got comfortable. Katie sat with Mrs. Knight because she was getting sick of the boys. Kendall and James sat in. The new row in front of them, followed by Logan and Carlos. Carlos had his giant photography camera ready in his hand, and was already taking pictures of the bus itself.

"I really don't get you." Logan said, shaking his head.

"What? I just wanna remember every little detail of this vacation!" Carlos replied.

"Hmmmm. Whatever." Logan said, staring out the window and gazing upon the giant glass buildings and beautiful decorations.

They were staying at the new CityCenter, at the Aria to be exact. All around the hotel were amazing shiny glass buildings that defied gravity and were completely modern.

The bus was full, and started moving. It drove out, exiting the already eye-catching CityCenter, and out onto the main street where there were all sorts of different kinds of beautiful hotels lined down the street, with amazing decorations, landscape, and architecture; each one with their own way of showing off and being unique.

They first saw a miniature replica of the Eiffel Tower, where at which Carlos took multiple pictures of, making Logan blinded from all the flash.

"WHY DO YOU NEED A FLASH?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I don't know how to turn it off!" he said frantically.

"Let me see that!" Logan said, taking the camera from Carlos.

"There. See? Easy." Logan finished, pressing the giant button with a lighting bolt on the top, turning off the flash.

"OHHH... I though that button was gonna electrocute me or something...hehe..." Carlos said, scratching his head.

Moving on, they drove up the extremely crowded street, up to the fancy Bellagio hotel with the amazing giant water fountain that dances to music. The water was already on, with a classical song playing as the shooting bursts of water gracefully danced and swerved, following the rhythm of the music.

James recorded the show on his phone, while Carlos took his million pictures. Logan sent Camille a pic that he took, saying that he wishes she could be there with him. She sent back multiple 'xoxoxoxo's.

The tour bus took them up the street again, and the attendant pointed out Ceasar's Palace, an amazing and wide-spread hotel that was themed upon the Romans. The front garden had lush green grass, three beautiful fountains with sculptures of goddesses, and a giant statue of a naked man.

"That statue is naked..." Kendal said, with eyes wide open, just like the rest of the guys. Mrs. Knight covered Katie's eyes.

"You better not take any pics of that, Carlos..." Logan said, laughing, but still staring out the window at the naked statue.

Each traffic light was at least thirty times as long of a wait as in Los Angeles, because of the oh-so many cars, busses, and tour vans.

The next attraction was the man-made volcano at the Mirage, which was a slightly older hotel, but still marvelous because of it's tropical scenery and lush trees and bushes.

"Have you ever noticed that volcanos are kinda like earth's exploding pimples?" Carlos said, with a crazy look on his face.

"That's disgusting!" Katie said to Carlos, raising her voice so he could hear her.

"Just thinking about it makes my breakfast want to come back up.." Logan said.

"Nasty..."

Right next to the Mirage was Treasure Island, a hotel similar to the Mirage, but instead was an earthy pinkish-red color and had a pirate ship and a giant rock that had been sculpted to look like a skull. The entire scene looked like a place a pirate would roam around at, which to Carlos' eyes was the greatest place ever.

Looking to the right now, there was a giant fancy hotel that was Italian based, with a moat and a bridge that had grand gondola rides. The two hotels seemed to be in association with each other, on called The Venetian and the other called the Palazzo. Both were beautiful and grand, with fancy gold writing and great decorations.

Finally, at the last part of the tour, the attendant pointed out the shiny brown glass building, called the Wynn, which was said to be pronounced 'Win'. Carlos laughed at how it was spelled, but took another thousand pictures of the slim luxury hotel. There was a stunning waterfall and lush greenery, with everything perfectly placed in a way to marvel the eyes.

The tour bus stopped and let everyone out at the Fashion Show Mall, where Mrs. Knight and her 'family' stopped to sit down so that Carlos could go through all his photos.

The mall was like any other normal mall, just bigger, more expensive looking, and has three levels. Plus there was a giant metal oval shape that was raised above the courtyard, somehow resembling a spaceship without windows. Across the mall were modern bridges for people to walk on, and a giant neon colored piece that stood in the middle of the courtyard.

"WHY ARE ALL OF MY PICTURES BLACK!" Carlos screamed, causing everyone to stare in his direction.

"Let me see!" Katie said as Carlos handed her the camera.

"YOU LEFT THE CAMERA LENS CAP ON!" Katie screamed.

"WHAT?" Carlos pulled at his hair, while James couldn't help but laugh til his stomach hurt at him.

"Sorry hun." Mrs. Knight said, handing the camera back.

"Will a CORNDOG for lunch make you feel better?" Kendall jokingly asked.

"YES!" Carlos said, immediately jumping up and brimming an ear-to-ear smile.

A/N-How was it? I don't think it's as funny as I wanted it, but I hope you readers like it anyway! And I NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS! I want to put some other stuff in this, but I want some opinions first. And remember! If you want more, review please!

Next chapter is gonna be about what they do at the mall, k? Plus I made them take the same tour my family took when we went to Las Vegas, I'll try to post a link to show you guys how the CityCenter looks on my profile. Be on the lookout! I talk to you lovely readers soon! -DiamondDrop694

P.S. do I update fast or what? :) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- First I wanna thank this very special reviewer that knows how to make me feel special xD so THANK YOU (mandy124) BECAUSE YOU MAKE MY DAY BY GIVING ME AAHHHH-MAZING REVIEWS! YOURE BEAST TOO! xD And I wanna thank all my other reviewers, readers, and favorite/alert-ers... If that makes sense ^_^ hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as any other! :)

So now Carlos is completely happy because he's gotten himself a corndog from the Hotdog On A Stick fast-food place at the food court in the mall. The rest of the group have had a drink or a snack or something, and are about to split up.

"Now, all of you have your phones on, right?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yup." They all replied.

"Alright, stay safe, don't spend your money on stupid things, and be back here in an hour, got it?" She said, "If you're not here in an hour, you're not going to get to split up again, okay?"

"Okay." they said, nodding their heads.

"Good. Katie, you're with me, have fun!" she said, taking Katie's hand, with Katie having a pout on her face because she wasn't allowed to go off on her own yet.

The boys stuck together for a few minutes, before splitting up and heading off in their own directions. Mrs. Knight and Katie went to a department store, Kendall went to a Vans' Shoe store, Logan went to the Apple Electronics, (ironically) James went to Abacrombie & Fitch, while Carlos went to the Build-A-Bear factory.

Carlos went in and was determined to build a bear that he would leave right in front of his bed so that when he wakes up in the middle of the night, he can prove to the other guys that toys actually DO wake up while he sleeps.

He picked out a fluffy caramel-colored fur, stuffed it, gave it a hockey jersey, a pair of little denim pants, and topped it off with a corndog in one hand and and a hockey stick in the other.

While he was paying for it, the attendant asked who it was for.

Carlos simply replied, "For me. I'm gonna see if he wakes up at night while I'm sleeping!"

The attendant watched Carlos happily exit with a strange look on her face.

Carlos named his little bear Doritos, because he loves the Doritos chips, and because it sounds like Carlitos.

It had been only a mere half hour when Kendall found Carlos in a candy shop.

'Typical Carlos.' he thought as he entered.

"Hey Kendall! Check out my bear!" Carlos said, holding up his little friend.

"That's... Awesome..." Kendall said, strangely looking at the fluffy creation.

"So where have you been?" Carlos asked, stuffing some gummy bears into the bag.

"Vans store, didn't get anything." Kendall replied.

"Mmk, suit yourself." Carlos said after he paid for the candy and plopped one into his mouth.

"Want one?" he asked Kendall.

"Nah, I'm good." he said.

"We should go find Logan!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"I probably know where he is already..." Kendall said as the two left the candy store.

Sure enough, they found Logan in the apple store, messing with an iPad.

"Hey buddy! Wassup?" Carlos said, surprising Logan, almost making him drop the iPad.

"Ohhh... Hey... Carlos." Logan said, almost like he was scared of what Carlos might be planning to say or do.

"Hey y'know it's almost been an hour, we should go find James and get going." Kendall suggested.

The three left after Logan paid for an iTunes gift card that he was going to use. Carlos technically had been asked to leave first because he was making every device he touched sticky from the candy he had been eating, so he went and sat on the bench outside of the store while he waited on Kendall and Logan.

The three walked through the mall, looking for James, when they found him at a Justice for Girls store.

"What is he doing in there?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe he likes girl clothes now..." Carlos sarcastically whispered.

"JAMES! Hey what are you doing here? It's stripping the man from you!" Logan said, holding back a laugh.

"He's here because of me!" Katie said, sticking her head out from behind a clothes rack.

"Mama K was driving her crazy from all the boring stuff she was looking at," James said, "So KATIE... made me come get her."

"You have no idea how bad it is to follow mom around, and have her ask which shirt looks better on her, when both of the shirts are EXACTLY THE SAME." Katie said.

"I think I know..." Kendall joked, but knew from experience.

"So we're heading back now, cuz it's almost been an hour, you coming?" Logan asked.

"Finally..." James muttered. Shopping with Katie was torture for him.

"I heard that." Katie said, punching his arm hard.

Mrs. Knight was already at the place that they were all to meet up when the boys got there. Carlos showed of his bear, and AGAIN, he explained the purpose of it, causing everyone to shake their heads in disappointment.

"So... Where do you guys want to go next?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Let's go to the Wynn, it's right across the bridge." James suggested.

"I'm down" Kendall and Logan said as the group began to exit the mall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos suddenly screamed.

"WHAT?" Katie said.

"I FORGOT TO PUT A HELMET ON MY DORITOS BEAR!" Carlos said, panicking as he stood frozen.

"Ohh my god..."

A/N- I think I ended this chapter nicely! And my family has stayed at the Wynn hotel before, so I'm gonna tell you guys about it in the next chapter. Any suggestions? I'll gladly take any, and again, you know the drill! Review if you want more! Next chapter up tomorrow, I'm gonna try to update every day so that all you readers are completely sarisfied :D -DiamondDrop694 ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- OKAY! another chapter! I'm gonna guide you through the luxury beautiful Wynn hotel! And if you're curious, just google everything and take a look ;) I'm SOOOOOO proud of this story! I never thought it would ever become such a hit! So I know I say this waay to much, but thanks to everyone! Hope you enjoy once again! =D

"It's hot." Carlos complained, still irritated because he forgot to add a helmet to Doritos, the bear.

"Ohh quit you complaining. You'll be in air conditioner in a few minutes." Katie said, though she had to admit that it was pretty warm.

"What if I die from heat in two minutes? It's highly possible!" Carlos said.

"You're so special..." Katie said as she shook her head and face-palmed.

They walked across the bridge that served as an extra cross-walk, because in Vegas, there are too many cars and too many pedestrians. The bridge was strong and sturdy, with thick cleaned glass on the sides as protection. Fancy hotels and tourist attractions were at every turn of the eye, with the wonderful hot sunlight streaming and warming your skin.

As they reached the end of the bridge, the escalator took them down to floor level, where the scenery changed. The smell of bleach came from the man-made waterfall and pond, with a black railing and a beautiful stone walkway below their feet. The entrance to the Wynn was a tall brown glass door that went up at least 20 feet, with a man standing in a suit holding the door open for anyone who wished to enter.

Upon entrance, the boys were amazing with such luxury and beauty one single place held. There was marble flooring, brown chocolate colored rug, glass mirrors and stunning ceiling architecture.

"OHH MYY GOOODDD! THIS PLACE IS AWESOME!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Dude, quiet down! Everyone's staring!" James said as he smacked Carlos behind the head. Sure enough though, people did stop and stare, some with disgusted faces.

"Sorry..." Carlos whispered.

Every shop in the Wynn was high-class and expensive, ranging from Coco Channel, Coach, Prada, Rolex, and much more. Everything was beautiful, with crystal clear glass cases showing off the expensive diamond jewelry.

Off to the side was an ice cream shop, where they decided to stop because Carlos kept complaining that he was hot.

"Everything is so expensive here! You boys better be paying for your own cones!" Mrs. Knight said, after seeing that a mere small sugar cone cost 10 dollars a scoop.

In the end everyone settled with a small scoop, no cone, because it was the cheapest on the menu, $7. They sat outside on the patio, enjoying their creamy cold sweets while sitting under the shade of the large trees. The breeze was cool, coming from the HUGE shiny water fountain that was set infront of the patio. The constant smell of bleach is always present, but that doesn't stop anyone from enjoying the weather.

"Umm... Logan? What flavor is that?" Kendall said, pointing at Logan's strangely colored scoop.

"It's pistatio... What's wrong with it?" Logan said, confused.

"Ewwww..." Carlos said, finishing off his ice cream.

He got up to throw the paper bowl away, and came back to sit down.

"AWWWW BRAIN FREEEEEZE! AAWWWWWWW! AWWW! GET IT TO STOP GET IT TO STOOOOOOPPP!" Carlos screamed out loud, smacking the sides of his head and breathing hard, flipping over the patio chair and falling backwards.

The boys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie just stared at him.

"He'll be fine." the boys said in unison, and continued enjoying their own desserts, slowly as not to end up like Carlos.

When they finished, Carlos was over his brain freeze and was normal again, and started patting Doritos like he was a little puppy, despite it being a bear.

The group left the ice cream shop, and walked the hotel. There was a garden with beautiful flowers and trees inside the lobby, causing Carlos to sneeze multiple times. No one dared to go into one of the high-class shops, because they were all afraid of the price tags; walking and admiring the beauty was enough for all of them.

"My feet hurt now..." Carlos, once again, complained.

"Wow you complain alot." Kendall said.

Carlos just sighed.

After some time, they ended up at the front entrance of the Wynn, where several taxis were waiting to pick up anyone who needed a ride.

"Say we go back to the hotel, enjoy the pool?" Logan said.

"Yeah, good idea."

They took the big van taxi because it was the only one that fit them all, and told the driver to go back to the Aria. The traffic was tough; one stop light sometimes took a whole ten minutes. Eventually they did arrive, and as always, the drive into the hotel drop-off was like eye candy. The way the little road was set up took you around the CityCenter, and was extravagant, showing off the works of glass and metal buildings.

The boys filed out, along with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Inside the hotel, it always seemed to smell like vanilla candles because of the small confectionary shop that served all sorts of chocolates and pastries.

When they got to their floor, Carlos dared James to race him to the room door. Of course, James couldn't decline, so they raced off in the hallway, with Mrs. Knight shaking her head from how childish they were. James won, but Carlos couldn't stop himself in time, and smashed into James, rolling both of them into the wall on the side.

"I'm okay!" Carlos said, getting up and tapping his head as if he was tapping his helmet. He diet have his helmet with him at the time though, because everyone forced him to leave it in the room.

Inside, housekeeping had already shown up and cleaned up their rooms. The boys and Katie went and changed into their bathing suits for the pool, while Mrs. Knight forced them to put on sunblock lotion. She was going to the health spa while the teens and Katie stayed at the pool, so she could relax from all the hectic 'controlling the kids' time.

When everyone was ready, the went back down to the pool level and walked out. The pool itself was beautiful, along with all the decor and setup.

Carlos had a blow-up floating ring around his waist, which seemed to be stuck on him now, and a snorkel mask on his face. Carlos liked his floating ring, but everyone else thought he looked like a lunatic.

Mrs. Knight left them, and went to her health spa. The boys promised they would be good, but when it's all four BTR boys and Katie... How good is good?

A/N- Well I have the BEST PLOT for the next chapter! I can't wait to post it for you guys to read tomorrow! :DD And if you're wondering how I update soooooo fast, I'll pet you in on my little secret.

I upload all my stories from my iPhone...

It's faster cuz I don't need a computer or wifi, and I type up some of my chapters on my Notes app, then copy and past onto one of my existing files on FanFiction, then use it to add another chapter. Pretty cool, right? ;D Anyway be on the lookout for the next chapter! It's gonna be HILARIOUS! -DiamonDrop694 :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Nowww... Here's that hilarious plot I was telling you guys about! OHHH myyyy GOOOSSSHHH I was laughing so hard just when I thought of it! Hope you laugh as hard as me! Enjoy! Down by the pool, everyone had dumped their stuff onto lawn chairs and jumped in.

Carlos had bellyflopped/cannonballed into the pool, causing alot of people to be irritated because he had drenched them completely.

Meanwhile, while Carlos was apologizing to everyone, the other four cooled off in the pool. Katie didn't jump in completely, but she sat at the edge of the pool, reading the hotel magazine while dangling her feet in the water.

She was reading about that little cafe at the front of the hotel, and about how people loved the chocolates and pastries. Then she stumbled upon something entirely different, something that she wanted to get for Carlos.

"JAMES! Get out of the water! I wanna go to that cafe at the front of the hotel, I'll tell you why on the way!" Katie said. She didn't like Kendall because he wouldn't buy her anything cuz he's cheap.

"Do I HAVE to?" James called.

"YES."

"Fine." He said, grabbing a towel and drying himself off while he put his shirt back on.

-a little while later-

"So what exactly are you dragging me into?" James asked.

"Oh, you'll find out." Katie said, smiling.

"This isn't gonna be good..."

When the two reached the the little cafe, Katie grabbed James' arm and dragged him right to the one little sweet confectionary that she was going to give to Carlos.

"See? That's what I want for him." Katie said, pointing at the little chocolate covered apple on a stick.

"You want to give him a chocolate apple?" James said, confused.

"Not just any chocolate apple, read the label." Katie said, still smiling an evil little smile.

"Ohh, I see..." James said, now having the same smile as Katie.

James ordered the little chocolate apple from the attendant behind the display case, and paid for it at the cashier. It was wrapped up into a cute little paper bag, with a stamp that said 'Thank You!' and a pink ribbon at the top that kept the bag closed.

James and Katie walked back, taking the quickest way back to the pool.

"I can't wait to see the look on Carlos' face when he takes a bite!" Katie said.

"I know right!" James said, smiling.

Back at the pool, Katie ran off the find Carlos, while James called Logan and Kendall. He didn't want them to miss this.

"Soo... Hey Carlos! Look what me and James got for ya!" Katie said, and she handed Carlos the bag.

"What's in there?" Carlos asked as he jumped up and down, holding the bag.

"JUST OPEN IT!" James and Katie screamed.

"What's in there anyway?" Kendall and Logan asked James.

"You'll know in a second.." He said, whispering.

"OOHHHH IT'S A CHOCOLATE COVERED APPLE! I LOVE CHOCOLATE AND APPLES!" Carlos exclaimed, happily.

He took a huge bite, chewing it and enjoying it, but then his eyes opened wide and the expression on his face was priceless.

"THIS ISN'T AN APPLE! ITS AN... AN..." Carlos spit out everything in his mouth,

"IT'S A CHOCOLATE COVERED ONION!" He screamed.

James and Katie were laughing so hard with Kendall and Logan, so hard that James practically fell backwards into the pool, and choking on the water.

"OH MY GOSH I NEVER THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE SO HILARIOUS!" Katie said, still laughing so hard that she looked like a seal flapping it's tailor the lawn chair.

"This isn't funny!" Carlos said, still spitting out bits of the chocolate onion, and gulping down a bottle of fruit juice, trying to wash away the nasty onion flavor.

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious!" Logan said, almost crying from laughter.

"No it's not!" Carlos said, as all of them fell into the pool and started fighting each other, until the lifeguard kicked them out and sent them back to their hotel room.

"This sucks." They all said, hair dripping wet as they found Mrs. Knight in a coffee shop.

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Long story." Katie said, getting into the elevator with the boys.

A/N-CHOCOLATE ONIONS! :DDD How'd ya like it? Its FILARIOUS! (that's my made up word for FREAKING HILARIOUS!) haha xDD anyway... What should happen in the next chapter? Should they go to some other fun hotel? I'm thinking Mandalay Bay, or maybe around the CityCenter some more. Tell me whatcha think! I'll start writing the next chapter when I get some reviews! :) -DiamondDrop694 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-Ohh dear reviewers! I love writing for you! And (mandy124) has hilarious reviews! So thank you! And thank you to (Anonymous Skrtle) and (vikwhis13) too! You three are such constant reviewers! It's SOOOOOO great! Any readers out there, I wanna thank you too! But I don't know if you're reading or not cuz some of you don't review :( Bautista thanks anyways! Can you BELIEVE that this mere one-shot has so many chapters now? This is the most I've ever written for FanFiction! =]

"So what happen? I want the truth." Mrs. Knight said when they had gotten back to the room.

"It... Kinda started with me reading about that cafe near the lobby... And how it serves chocolate covered onions and a silly treat..." Katie began.

"And then I ate it!" Carlos said.

"And then I fell into the pool..." James pulled his hair a bit.

"Them a tiny fight broke out when Carlos pushed me and Logan into the pool..." Kendall added.

"And the life guard kicked us out of the pool." Logan finished.

"And I peed in the pool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Ewwww! Nasty! I swam in that water!" Katie said.

"Well I had to go! And I didn't want to get out!" Carlos confessed.

"EW! I have Carlos pee on my skin!" She said.

"Katie, LOTS of people pee in the pool." Logan said, sarcastically.

"..." Katie didn't say a thing. She just had a grossed out look on her face and her eye twitched.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Mrs. Knight said, changing the topic.

"We know, mom, we know. We should have behaved ourselves and we've learned our lesson." Kendall said, while everyone nodded their heads.

"And me and Katie won't buy stuff to prank Carlos again." James said, looking at the floor.

"Even though Carlos is a giant turd..." Katie muttered.

"I heard that!" Carlos jumped.

Mrs. Knight warned all of the teens and Katie, and dismissed them. One by one, they all took showers and cleaned up, getting dressed to go out for dinner.

"I CAN'T GET THE FLOATY RING OFF OF MY WAIST!" Carlos yelled, still wearing the blow-up pool ring from earlier.

"How did you get this stuck?" Logan said.

"I don't know! I got it on this morning, but now I can't get it off!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Lemme get a pair of scissors, I'll cut this off." Logan said, already going through his bag of necessities for his scissors.

"NO! You can't cut FLOATY! He's special!" Carlos whined.

"Carlos, it's either be stuck in that forever, or cut it. And to be honest, YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS. Now let's cut it." Logan insisted.

"NO!" Carlos said, running out of the room with arms in the air.

"Huuuuhh. Carlos... Carlos Carlos Carlos..." Logan said, Sighing and shaking his head, but then ran off and chased Carlos.

Of course, simple chasing doesn't stay at simple chasing when it's the BTR boys in the house. Eventually, they're pretty much all fighting and smacking each other upside the head.

"STOP! Stop! No fighting or we're staying in for dinner!" Mrs. Knight said, immediately using her controlling mother abilities to get the boys to stop.

"CARLOS STARTED IT!" James said quickly.

"But Logan made me start it!" Carlos said in defense.

"What does that have anything to do with me? I just wanted to help you!" Logan yelped.

"Look, Carlos, Hun, CUT THE FLOATY OFF. NOW." Mrs. Knight said, and everyone knew she wasn't happy.

"Ok..." Carlos said, and poked the floaty with the scissors, and cut it off.

"I'll miss you Floaty..." He said.

"Oh quit your whining!" Katie said, finishing everything.

In about ten minutes, everyone was ready for a calm and civilized dinner at the buffet. They headed down, none of the boys saying a word, because they were trying to avoid conflict.

It was around 7pm when they went into the buffet to eat. All of the tables were glass and the seats were soft and cushiony.

"What happened to the CORNDOGS?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos, this is a more high class buffet. They're not gonna serve corndogs here!" Logan said.

"Darnit..." Carlos said.

A/N-Yeh... Bad chapter :( but anyways I was busy so I wrote this real quick... I was back to school shopping. (not excited...) heh... Whatever. Hope you liked anyway! -DiamondDrop694 :) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Yeah yeah I'm getting busy and my updates are pathetic :P but THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! It's so awesome to get great reviews reviewing all the time! And my family is going on vacation next week, and we might be going to Vegas! :DDD but idk yet cuz it's REALLY hot there and we don't know if we wanna deal with the melting... So whatever! Enjoy!

"Mama Knight," Logan began after everyone was seated and had gotten their food, "We just wanted to say that we're sorry for giving you such a hard time lately, and for the next two days we have left we're gonna make it up to you by behaving." He said, with the other boys and Katie nodding.

"But no promises!" Carlos said, remembering not to promise anything since the Jenny Tinkler incident.

"Aww, you boys are so sweet! But it's alright, I love my crazy boys! You guys keep me going all day, and I live off of it. No worries!" Mrs. Knight said with complete honesty.

So they all settled and ate, like a real family.

It was around 8:15pm when they finished, and there was still light outside because of the summer daylight.

"It's getting late, a little too late to go out anymore, don't you think?" Mrs. Knight said.

"We could always enjoy our hotel room... Watch movies and stuff," Katie suggested.

"And use their free Wi-Fi!" Carlos said, jumping up and down again.

"They've got a point..." Kendall said, agreeing with Carlos.

So they all headed back up in the elevator to their room, this time Carlos challenged Logan to a race, and of course, Logan won. It seemed as if Carlos was going to challenge everyone, even though he knew he was going to lose.

Mrs. Knight opened the door, and everyone burst in. Katie dug through her things, looking for DVDs to watch, Carlos went through all his... Stuff... And found Doritos, Logan (being a typical Logan), sat down and read a book, while James and Kendall played video games in the other room. Mrs. Knight was catching up on her reading in the bedroom, by herself, enjoying peace.

"Well I want to watch this movie! I never get to pick what movie we watch!" Katie yelled, arguing with Carlos.

"But this movie is soooooo much better! It's got all this awesome action and stuff!" Carlos said back.

"But THIS one is brand-new! I haven't seen it yet! And neither have you!" Katie complained.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Logan began, "If you two keep arguing, I'm gonna make you guys watch Care Bears." He said, holding up an old Care Bears tape that Katie's DVD stash had held.

"I like Care Bears!" Carlos said, waving Doritos up in the air. Katie pulled her hair.

"Ugh that's not the point. JUST... stop the fighting! I get how Mrs. Knight goes crazy sometimes now!" Logan said, smashing his giant book on his face.

"I'm gonna go use the computer instead." Katie said, throwing the remote to the TV on the couch.

"Yes! I can choose the movie!" Carlos said, opening the DVD he wanted.

"Umm... Logan? How do you work the DVD player?" Carlos dumbly asked.

"Ohh my gosh..." Logan said, but helped Carlos anyway.

"As soon as he's enjoying the movie... He'll be quiet..." Logan kept mumbling to himself.

"Oohh thanks!" Carlos said, hugging Doritos, which now had a paper helmet made from black napkins. Logan left and went to sit in the bathtub, which he knew was lame, but at least he had peace and quiet.

Later on, James found Carlos drooling asleep on the floor under the table while the movie was still playing, using Doritos as his fluffy pillow.

"Maybe we should have gotten him a Pillow Pet instead..." James jokingly whispered to Kendall.

"So... Wanna wake him up?" Kendall asked.

"...yeah" James said, smiling.

Kendall pulled out his phone, turned the volume high, and played the very first part of Big Time Rush.

"OHH OHH OHH... OHHH..." The phone rang, right on top of Carlos' ear.

"AHHH WHAT WAS THAT? GRIFFIN! I DON'T NEED ANY CRAYONS! NO NOT THE GIANT MONKEY-BEAR!" Carlos randomly screamed, crashing his head on the table as he got up, then falling back down onto the floor and falling asleep again.

"Well, that was surprising." James said, watching Carlos snore again.

"Let's just leave him, he'll be fine!" Kendall said, leaving the room and haring off to take a shower.

"WOAAHH! LOGAN?" Kendal said, surprised, as he walked in the bathroom and found Logan sprawled out in the bathtub.

"AHH! Oh, hey buddy...! What's up?" Logan said awkwardly.

"I was gonna take a shower... What's up with you?" Kendall said, giving a weird look around.

"I was escaping Carlos' annoyance..." Logan replied.

"Oh... Well he's asleep now, can you.. Get out? So I can take a shower?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan said, struggling out of the large bathtub.

Later on, when Katie had been sent to sleep and James, Kendall, and Logan had went to bed themselves, Carlos woke up from his sleep under the table.

"Guys? What happened? My head hurts..." He said, quietly. A few lights were on, but they were dim.

'Hmm, whatever.' He thought to himself as he got up and pulled two blankets and three pillows off of the couch. Under the table, he set up a little fortress for Doritos and himself, curled up, tucked Doritos in, and wet back to sleep; perfectly comfortable on the floor.

-In Logan & James' Room-

"I can't believe Carlos didn't wake up from his nap!" James said, as him and Logan were still up.

"Hm, whatever. Better for us, right?" He said, laughing a bit.

"Way better." James said, stretching out on his bed.

"I hope he's not mad tomorrow though.." Logan said.

"Dude, you worry too much. Just, enjoy the peace and quiet for now. And knowing Carlos, he won't be mad." James finished, while pulling up the covers and falling asleep.

-Next Morning...-

"MY NECK IS KILLING ME!" Carlos yelled, waking everyone up.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping on the floor Hun." Mrs. Knight said, half awake, like everyone else.

"Awww..." Carlos whined, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up.

"What are we going to do with you..." The three other boys said, smiling and shaking their heads.

"I can't believe I live every day of my life with you guys..." Carlos mumbled, falling backwards and making a thump sound with his feet.

A/N- I have really been pathetic about all this stuff lately... My updates are a little slower and my chapters are shorter and badder /: ehh, bear with me please :P MOVING ON... (mandy124) went through my stories, and I literally got 10 emails, all alerting from Mandy! xDD I was like 'DANG!' when I saw how many there were xDDD haha anyway REVIEW! I need ideas! And they have two more days left until the car trip home, so let's make em fun! And I REALLY hope my family decides to go to Vegas over our vacation time... I really wanna go now that I've been writing about it ^_^ -DiamondDrop694 :) 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I'm bored... I've been thinking about some silly stuff to put in here... So I guess I've been RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! O_O" IM FREAKIN OUT! hehe Logan xDD yeah... Hope you like ^_^ I hope I'm not too hard on Carlos cuz he's really the only super silly one... x) PLUS I'M DIEING ON HOW MUCH MY REVIEWERS LOVE THIS STORY SOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE (mandy124)'s reviews sooooo much! They're hilarious! And thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You guys give me the greatest smiles and fluffy awesomeness! xDD P.S. I know you guys want Katie and James to get stuck in an elevator. So I'll give it to ya ;D

"NO MAMA KNIGHT NO I DON'T WANT AN ASPIRIN! CARLITOS HATES ASPIRIN!" Carlos said, scooting backwards and backing away from Mrs. Knight, who was holding out two aspirin and a bottle of water, hoping it would help Carlos' neck strain.

"It's for your own good! NOW TAKE THEM!" Mrs. Knight said, scaring Carlos and causing him to HAVE to take the aspirin.

Carlos muttered something under his breath, opened the water bottle, and slipped the first tablet down his throat. Then he slipped the next one, capped the water bottle, and sat in silence.

Then he imitated choking and fell backwards, hanging his tongue out the side and pretending to pass out.

"He'll be fine." James said.

"HOOAAAAAA! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Carlos said, jerking up quickly and sucking in air.

Then Katie smacked him on the head and told him to stop it.

And he did.

"So, what's the deal with breakfast?" Kendall asked.

"Me and James could go down to the cafe down by the lobby and pick up some stuff to eat." Katie suggested.

"Why James? Why not you big brother?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, cuz I like James better than you. You don't listen to me when I want stuff, YET... I still save your butt every time you're in trouble. That's why not." Katie said in a 'matter-of-factly' tone of voice.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed, "Of course you love your brother!"

"Ehh. I guess. But James is still of more fun." she said.

"Haha Katie likes James better that you!" Carlos said, clowning around Kendall.

"Hmm... Whatever. She'll appreciate me someday..." Kendall said, laughing.

Later on, after Katie and James got dressed, James took her down to the cafe with the list of what everyone wanted. Carlos added that he specifically didn't want anything with onions and chocolate in the same dish, which actually made James laugh when Katie read the list out loud.

The line wasn't long, so they had gotten everything packed and in a to-go bag in almost no time. Both got into the elevator, and pressed their floor.

Everything was going fine, until about halfway up, the elevator jolted and stopped, throwing little Katie off her feet and sending James flat into the side of the elevator.

"What just happened?" Katie asked, frozen in shock.

James stared at the floor numbers. None of the buttons were lit up, and the the emergency light was flashing red.

Then he tried pressing the button that was supposed to make the elevator doors open. Nothing.

"Don't tell me we're stuck!" Katie said, looking up at James, slightly scared.

"We're stuck." He said, reluctantly. "Call my mom! Call her now!" Katie said, pulling at James' arm.

"Okay okay," He said, flipping open his phone and speed dialing Mrs. Knight.

"Hello? James?" She said on the other side of the line.

"Mama K, we're stuck in an elevator." James said, but had to pull the phone away from his ear because there was screaming on the other end.

"Mom! It's okay! Just get some help!" Katie yelled into James' phone.

"Okay, what's the elevator number?" She asked.

"Um... 4" James said, after spotting the shiny number at the top corner.

"Hang tight sweetie, help's coming." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks." James said, then he slid down the wall and sat down on the floor.

"It's gonna be fine, Katie. Help's coming." He said, tapping the floor beside him, telling her to have a seat.

-Back At The Hotel Room...-

"AHHHHH THE FOOD'S GONNA BE COLD BY THE TIME THEY GET THEM!" Carlos screamed.

"That's not the point Carlos! You want them to be safe first, not the food warm!" Kendall said, punching his shoulder.

"AWWW NOT ANOTHER ANNOYING TIME WITH CARLOS..." Logan said, clamping his ears shut.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Carlos said, hugging Doritos again.

"I'm gonna die if I have to spend another moment with him..." Logan complained, stuffing pillows around his head.

"WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO KATIE AND JAMES?" Carlos shouted again, "They're gonna be okay... Right? They better be okay! I need someone to constantly smack me when I'm annoying!"

"I can do that." Logan said, his voice muffled because of the pillow his face was smashed into.

"Headache... Major headache..." Kendall said, running his hand in his hair, "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation..."

-Back With Katie & James...-

"How long has it been?" Katie asked.

"Half an hour." James said, flipping his phone.

Katie sighed and leaned on James' shoulder.

"You know... I'm glad I'm not stuck with Carlos." James said, smiling.

"I know right? I'm glad I'm not stuck with Kendall either. Or Logan, cuz he would be freaking out constantly." Katie said.

"You know you're special to me, right?" James said, giving Katie a little hug.

"I know." She said, smiling.

About five minutes later, there was a knock on the door, and a man's voice yelling, asking if anyone was in there. James replied yes, the door was cranked open, and the emergency service man pulled Katie out while James climbed out himself.

Carlos immediately pulled Katie into HUGE bear hug, suffocating her.

Mrs. Knight was elated that James and Katie were okay, and Kendall gave Katie a kiss on the cheek. Logan was just as happy, but he had a headache from how annoying Carlos was becoming.

As they went back to their hotel room, Carlos had a lightbulb thought.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FOOD?" He cried.

A/N-Idk... I think I kinda went a bit to dramatic. Well, whatever. BIG TIME WEDDING TONIGHT! WOOT WOOT AAAAHHHHHHH CAN'T WAIT AHHH ironically my sister doesn't want to watch this episode cuz she hates James. I'm like 'HOW DO YOU HATE JAMES?' but na. She won't watch. :P I CAN'T WAAAAAIIIITTT! :))) and plus... What happened to Logan? Remember in the first episode he was completely innocent looking and young, and now he's a smarty pants! Weird, right? -DiamondDrop694 ;) 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N-I've noticed that I pay REALLY LITTLE attention to Logan and Kendall... It's noting personal /: it's just they're a bit too... Boring... For a humorous fic, if you know what I mean. James, Carlos, and Katie technically cause a lot of silliness in the show, while Logan and Kendall keep everything sane. Especially Kendall, I mean, that guy has NO SENSE OF HUMOR! :P no offense to you Kendall lovers ^_^AND WE CRACKED THE 50 REVIEWS MARK! :D

"Alright, James and Katie are all good, and no one's had breakfast yet. What's for breakfast then?" Logan asked.

"How about we all go down to the cafe... TOGETHER... and eat something down there!" Kendall suggested, and everyone agreed.

They settled and ate once they arrived, enjoying 'family' time. After, Mrs. Knight was going to the hair salon to get her nails and hair done, while the boys and Katie could do anything they pleased, as long as they didn't break rules. Sadly, the only other thing they couldn't do was jump into the pool. They had been banned for the rest of their stay.

"You wanna do something fun?" Carlos began, "Something REALLY fun?"

"Like...?" Logan said.

"Like... DOING SILLY THINGS IN THE ELEVATOR!" Carlos said, "Like what we did at the Palm Woods elevators!"

"But remember! We can't get into trouble like at the pool! I don't want to climb 50 flights of stairs just to get to our hotel room..." Logan said, being hesitant as always.

"We're not gonna break rules! Just gonna have fun! Come on! Let's just get into an elevator with people in it and I'll show you scardy pants!" Carlos said, running off to the elevators.

"Observe." Carlos said, pulling everyone into an elevator with a young couple in it.

He stood there, smiling brightly, staring at the two. They looked at him, and gave him strange faces. When the elevator slowed to a stop, he smiled even wider and exclaimed,

"I have new socks on!"

Carlos, technically, was wearing flip-flops. The young couple quickly exited the elevator and gave Carlos a crazy look.

"See? I didn't break any rules or break anything!" Carlos said, as a mother and son entered the elevator.

"Alright, I see. My turn." Logan said, giving a half smile.

Logan held up his thumb and stared at it furiously. The little boy looked at Logan as he continued staring at it, he had a confused look on his face.

Logan gasped, "I THINK IT GOT BIGGER!" he exclaimed, kneeling down and holding his thumb out to the little boy, asking, "Does it look bigger to you?"

The mother got scared and pulled her son away from Logan, walking out the elevator quickly; her little boy laughed.

"OH MY that one was good!" Katie said, laughing.

Next, an old man, a small woman, and two young men got into the elevator.

"I got dibs this time." James said, before Kendall could call out.

James stood straight up in front of the elevator doors, waiting for the first stop. When the elevator slowed, he pretended to try to pry the doors open, acting like the doors couldn't be opened, until they automatically did.

"Ohh, ha, I thought I had to open them up myself..." James said, acting. The small woman exited, and couldn't help but laugh a bit at the silliness.

"You turn buddy." James whispered quietly to Kendall.

Kendall rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. Then he held his hand out to the old man.

"Good day, sir, and what is your name?" He asked, in the "Lord of the Pranks" tone of voice.

"Oh, hello young man. I'm, uh, Bob. What's... Your name?" the old man replied, shaking Kendall's hand awkwardly.

"Please, kind sir. Call me Kendall." Kendall said.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Kendall..." the man replied.

"Dear sir! My name is not Kendall! It is Robert!" Kendall joked.

"But... You just said your name was Kendall.." the old man looked confused.

The elevator doors opened and the man hurried out, Kendall calling out, "SIR! MY NAME IS NOT ROBERT NOR KENDALL! MY NAME SHALL BE KING HIGH LORD OF THE PRANKS!"

Along with the old man, the two other young men left as well, giving Katie and the boys insane looks.

"Aww, they left! I had something great planned for them!" Katie said, stomping her foot.

"There'll be others baby sister, just give it a minute." Kendall said as he pressed the lobby button.

Sure enough, there was another person getting in, wanting to get to the pool.

The lady entered, smiling at Katie and the boys. Katie held the door open for a while more, even through no one else was coming in. She stood there, looking out slightly, like she was waiting on some one.

"AHH, there you are Courtney! It's been a while! How've you been?" Katie said, releasing the door and talking to air.

"Ohh, really? That sounds exciting! Please, bring me back a souvenir when you get back! I've always wanted to visit the wax people museum!" She said, as if she were talking to a real person.

"EW! No Courtney! Why would I pretend to talk to imaginary people? That's insane! I mean, I know you're a ghost, but you're not imaginary!" She said, still talking to air. James smirked behind her.

Katie gave the air a hug, pretending that the "Courtney" girl was the one she hugged. The doors opened and the lady ran out of the elevator as quickly as she possibly could.

"Now that was good! Really good!" Carlos said, laughing.

"That's enough scaring people for the day, don't you think?" Kendall said, lifting an eyebrow.

"It was fun. Now let's walk the rest of this HUGE hotel!" Katie said, jumping.

"Sounds good!" Logan agreed, as he pressed the lobby button on the elevator and the doors closed.

A/N-SILLY ELEVATOR STUFF! omg I cracked up at the Carlos one! "I HAVE NEW SOCKS ON!" xDD Ohh this chapter was a treat for all you lovely readers! Hope you still have enough strength from laughing to leave a review! :D

DID YOU WATCH BIG TIME WEDDING? DIRT BOY LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE JAMES! ITS SCARY! :o!-DiamondDrop694 :) 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- I am a giant turd for not updating. /: I was BUSY LIKE CRAZY! constant shopping and orientations and STUFF! SOOOOOO SOOOOOO sorry! I hope this can make up for my busyness :)

After having some mischievous fun in the elevators, the boys and Katie left off to see the rest of the massive hotel. Carlos had suggested they play tag, but Mrs. Knight was making them stick together.

Of course, being the boys of Big Time Rush, and having Katie around, they're gonna go do something crazy. Nothing to break rules or get arrested, but still crazy.

"WAIT! I just realized something!" Carlos exclaimed, as they looked through a soda vending machine.

"What?" Katie said, pulling her soda out of the little rack.

"The Pepsi bottles are blue... The Coke bottles are red... BUT THEY ALL TASTE THE SAME!" He said, scratching his head like it was something really serious.

James and Kendall burst out laughing, almost falling back over and almost crying from Carlos' obvious realization.

"Really, Carlos? Just now?" Logan said, crossing his arms, cracking a smile.

"What? I'm serious! They taste EXACTLY THE SAME, but the labels are different!" Carlos said, innocently.

"You know, he's got a point though..." Katie said, thinking about it.

Later on, after a LOT of walking, Carlos wouldn't stop complaint about how his feet hurt so they went back up to their room. Mrs. Knight was having some well-needed alone time, seeing that today was their last full day. Tomorrow they'd all be back into the car for the long ride home. "HEY! My band-aide fell off!" Carlos said, while everyone was piled on the couch around the TV, "Anyone want it?" He asked.

Everyone shook their heads and scooted away from Carlos, staring in disgust at his peeled band-aide.

"You guys are no fun." He said, pouting.

-About a half hour later...-

Mrs. Knight is leaving the boys on their own for another couple hours, because she is trying to enjoy their last full day. Katie is going with her to the shopping mall in the next hotel over.

The boys are in the hotel room, deciding what to do that's fun.

Carlos, being left alone for a while, was pulling some pranks. He shut the bathroom door and waxed the knob with Vaseline, making it almost impossible to open. He was trying to get a laugh at James, Kendall, or Logan. It was also revenge for the time James put Vaseline on Carlos' bathroom door, leaving poor Carlos desperate.

Carlos almost burst out in laughter when James had come to open the bathroom door, but held it in until James had actually tried to open it.

His hand slipped right off, door still shut and still almost impossible to open.

"CARLOS!" James yelped, remembering the time he had pulled this prank on Carlos, "This is not funny!"

That's when Carlos exploded in laughter, cracking up and kicking his feet on the chair he was sitting on.

"THIS, is PAYBACK! And it's HILARIOUS!" Carlos said, James irritated.

"I'll just use the other bathroom." James smiled, outsmarting Carlos.

"Man! I never win!" Carlos said, crossing his arms.

Carlos, having a VERY short attention span, gave up pulling pranks and was back to his happy childish self, happily playing with Doritos while waiting for everyone to finish getting ready for dinner.

The boys were going to meet up with Mrs. Knight and Katie at the little diner down by the shopping mall. Carlos was very estatic because that little diner served the 'Best Corndogs In Town', so he wanted to get down there and eat in a hurry. Sometimes the guys would wonder if Carlos would ever get sick of corndogs.

Going down in an elevator at diner time takes ages. It's constantly stopping for more people to get in and go to dinner, and being on a high floor like the guys, that's a LOT of stops.

Eventually they do make it down to the lobby and walk out the front exit. The weather is slightly cooler and the sky is a beautiful shade of blue-ish orange. There's a slight breeze that goes through their T-shirts and relaxes them as they walk to the diner.

Mrs. Knight and Katie are already there, and their food had arrived. The boys go and order what they want, and join the large table. Soon, the food arrives and their last dinner is served while on vacation.

Carlos devoured at least four corndogs, and he enjoyed it. Logan watched him with a weird face, wondering how Carlos was able to eat that many corndogs in that little of a time.

The 'family' had a good time at their dinner, and was on their way to get a ten-dollar scoop of ice cream again. This time, they got cones because this particular ice cream parlor was a little less expensive.

It was getting late, so as they enjoyed dessert, they walked back across the bridge to their hotel again.

And Carlos' scoop slid off of his cone and splatter in the lobby on the expensive carpet.

Carlos ran away as soon as he saw the manager give him a dirty look.

A/N-A LITTLE LACKING, I know. /: I do not like school. I do not like preparing. I do not like that I can never find time to write. I do not like it at ALL. But thank you wonderful readers! This is an mazing story, THANK YOU FOR PUSING ME TO MAKE THIS A MULTIPLE CHAPTER STORY! I'm glad I listened :) there's about 2 more chapters left, then it's over :( *Cry* But this is well enjoyed, right? :3 leave a review! Crack that 60 review mark! -DiamondDrop694 :) 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Ohh great. :( end of story coming up! *cry...* SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! *cry...* This is actually kinda sad for me, because I don't wanna lose you awesome people! But with school coming up, things suck. If you know what I mean... But I'll post something great and silly again for you guys! Another plot is gonna hurl itself at me one day, and it'll turn into a success like this one :D

"Now you guys better get to sleep early, tomorrow is a big traveling day." Mrs. Knight said.

"AAAAWWWWW! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO BITTERS AND THE PALM WOODS!" Carlos wailed.

"Sorry Hun, but vacations always come to an end. We'll take another one someday!" Mrs. Knight said.

"Awwwww!"

So they left to bed, falling asleep. The night went undisturbed for the first time all vacation, and in the morning everyone was pumped and ready for the car ride to come.

The boys were stuffing all their stuff into their suitcases, Katie and Mrs. Knight doing the same. Checkout was at noon, so they had to hustle.

There was a final check to make sure everyone had gotten everything, and they rolled their bags down the hall and into the elevator.

Mrs. Knight checked them out of the hotel while to boys moaped around the lobby. Thayer all definitely did not want to leave.

"I'm hungry! What's for breakfast on our last hours here?" Carlos said while the guys were stuffing all the bags and suitcases into the trunk of Mrs. Knight's big car.

"We're gonna go get sandwiches from the shops and eat in the car." Kendall said.

"Okay." Carlos said, slightly disappointed. He pulled Doritos out of his duffle bag and hugged him tight.

All the guys were in beach shorts and a simple t-shirt, Katie was wearing denim capris and a tank, while Mrs. Knight wore a t-shirt and sweatpants.

They exited the parking lot, driving out into the hot sunlight. Taking a drive down the street, Mrs. Knight stopped and went in to the sandwich shop to order the food. The boys and Katie stayed in the car.

"I hope you charged your phone last night Carlos." Katie said.

"...Yeah..." He said.

"So you're not gonna complain and give us all headaches again, right?" Logan said, looking back at Carlos. They were all sitting in the same order as when they came.

"It depends. But I have Doritos now! He'll keep me company!" Carlos exclaimed, stoking Doritos affectionatly.

"And no annoying noises or anything that's gonna give us a reason to kill you when we get back to the Palm Woods, right?" James asked, sticking a pair of earbuds from his iPod into his ears.

"Nope! I'll be good this time! I promise!" Carlos smiled.

"You overpromised... Again..." Kendall said.

"I am just going to ignore all you guys the whole way through, unless you want me to talk!" Carlos said, crossing his arms as Doritos sat on his lap.

"You better..." Katie said.

Mrs. Knight came back with the bag of sandwiches and distributed them to the boys and Katie, saving one for herself.

Carlos crammed it down, satisfied and elated.

They were on their way now, getting on the freeway and leaving the tall beautiful hotels and entering the desert mountains.

"So... I'm bored." Carlos said.

"How are you bored? HOW? It's only been five minutes!" Logan said, clearly annoyed.

"I have short attention span!" Carlos shrieked.

Kendall and James face-palmed.

"This is gonna be a long ride home..." Kendall muttered.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm bored! Doritos is tired so he won't talk to me!" Carlos whined.

"Carlos, Doritos is a stuffed animal. He doesn't live!" Logan said.

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT POOR LITTLE DORITOS! HE HAS FEELINGS YOU KNOW!" Carlos said, clutching Doritos so tightly that if he did live, his eye would have popped out by now.

A/N-IM NOT LAZY ANYMORE! But I'm busy cuz GUESS WHAT? My family wants to have a garage sale tomorrow, so I was cleaning all day long O_O" 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N-So, this story isn't gonna end until I hit ch. 15, cuz 15 is a good number :D NOW ON TO MORE SHINANAGINS! xDDD

The boys have had AT MOST 30 seconds of quiet. But then Carlos has to say something again, like how Doritos is tired, or how he's bored, or how he's restless.

"CARLOS! JUST, shut...up." Kendall said, trying to hold his temper.

"How come all you guys are annoyed with me and Katie's not? Is she the only one that appreciates me?" Carlos said, grinning.

"No, she just has life-saving HEAVY DUTY earmuffs on. So she can't hear you." James said, pulling at his long hair.

"DORITOS says that he appreciates me! And he says you guys should too." Carlos held Doritos up, making him look like he was talking.

"Carlitos, we would APPRECIATE you if you would calm down and be quiet for TEN MINUTES. It's just TEN MINUTES that we're asking for. THEN WE'LL APPRECIATE YOU." Logan said from the front seat.

"But I have short attention sp- OOH A TREE!" Carlos said, literally losing focus and staring at a desert plant out the window.

Katie was content, watching a movie through her DVD player with a pair of earbuds in her ears, then giant sound proof earphones over that. Who knows where she got them, but she was happy.

"Soooo... How's everyone today?" Carlos asked, trying to break the silence. He hates silence.

"We're all annoyed, that's how everyone is doing." James said, under his breath.

"But I'm not annoyed! I'm happy!" Carlos said, smiling.

"So Carlos, why don't we play a game?" Kendall suggested.

"OOOHH I love games!" Carlos yelped.

"It's called frost one to talk loses, and the winner gets a CORNDOG." Kendall said, smirking.

"OOH I'm soooo gonna win this!" Carlos squealed, slapping his helmet on his head.

"Alright! Starting, NOW." Kendall said, as all the boys except Carlos relaxed in triumph. Even Mrs. Knight was relieved.

There was complete utter silence for about five minutes, and during that time James, Kendall, and Logan enjoyed a moment where they could finally hear themselves think.

But it didn't last.

Carlos forgot about the challenge and started blabbering about all sorts of stuff that the other boys had already heard a trillion times.

"I did not know that phones give off radiation!" Carlos said, looking at Logan's magazine.

"Carlos, I've told you like, a BILLION TIMES, have you ever listened?" Logan said.

"No you didn't! You never tell me anything!"

"Yes I do! You just don't listen because you zone out everytime I try to tell you something!"

"Well I want you to explain to me again." Carlos crossed his arms.

"I DON'T EXPLAIN THINGS TWICE! Either listen and get it right the first time, or DON'T LISTEN AND NEVER UNDERSTAND." Logan said, spreading a shirt over his face to try to relax.

"YOU TWO STOP ARGUING!" Mrs. Knight yelled, looking at Carlos through her rear view mirror.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted..." James muttered.

-15 minutes later...-

"CARLOS SHUT UP! SHUT UP NOW! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Katie screamed, on her last straw.

"But I'm no-" Carlos began.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled in unison.

They were all completely tired of Carlos, annoyed by how he always used Doritos as an excuse. James even threatened to toss it out the window, which caused Carlos to put him away.

Little Carlos didn't understand why everyone was annoyed, he found talking very entertaining and healthy, but the others thought otherwise.

Maybe James was just irritated because he didn't sleep well that night, and maybe Kendall was irritated because he had to sit next to the chatter box, but everyone suffered from Logan's reason to be ticked off.

And that was that Carlos was flat out annoying.

Katie even almost considered duct taping his mouth shut, but Mrs. Knight said no.

What in the world were they going to do for the next 4plus hours? Since one hour already had them steaming and bickering constantly, four more hours would probably kill them, unless they found something to distract Carlos...

A/N-PROBLEM SOLVING ENDING! :o! Anyways, that part where they argue about the cell phone stuff was inspired from my real life. I was arguing about the SAME THING with my little sister, in the car on a HOT DAY, then my dad started telling us to stop arguing, then we were both really annoyed. Haha xDDD anyways, sorry for updating every other day, I have too much stuff to worry about. Next Wednesday I'm going back to school... It sucks :/ 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-THE LAST CHAPTER! :*( darn. But all great things must come to an end, and I was gonna tell you guys something great that hasn't ended... But I can't think of one. /: BUT IT'S GONNA BE THE CRAZIEST AND HOPEFULLY LONGEST CHAPTER! :D so sit down in your seats ;), kick off your shoes like you're down at the beach, cuz all you geeks, freaks, and wannabees should enjoy this :)

It's great that Carlos eventually got tired and fell asleep. He literally KNOCKED OUT AND DROOLED ASLEEP.

Kendall, out of everyone, was the most relieved. He had to sit right next to the chatterbox, so his ears ringed from all the crazy noises that came out of his mouth.

Katie had fallen asleep too, while Logan had popped open his laptop to do some work or something. That's Logan for you anyway!

James didn't know what to do with himself, so in other words, he was bored stiff.

Kendall was bored too, so he resorted to picking at the strings on his duffle bag.

The guys were bored. They didn't have anyone to yell at, or argue with, or get irritated at... They missed Carlos and his annoying-ness.

"Kendall, I'm bored." James whispered to Kendall. They had been on the road for about two hours now, and things were getting a little stuffy and restless.

"James, I'M BORED TOO..." Kendall said, leaning forward.

"Logan! Are you doing anything fun?" James said, turning to Logan.

Logan sighed and slammed his laptop shut. "No..." He said.

James turned back around and poked Carlos in the stomach. Carlos stirred. Kendall poked him again, Carlos swiped his hand away.

Then James poked him again and Carlos awoke, looking around the car.

"AAAWWWW WE'RE STILL IN THE CAR! AAAAWWW!" He exclaimed, rather loudly.

Loud enough to wake up Katie. And she wasn't happy about that at all.

"CARLOS! Ugh you have to ruin my personal time!" Katie whined and turned away, trying to fall back asleep.

"ARE WE HOME YET! I'm tired of this car!" Carlos said, "And why did you guys wake me up? I was dreaming that Doritos and I were at Palm Woods park, and we were eating a giant corndog!"

"Truth is Carlos, we were bored, and we missed you." James said.

"Aww! You guys missed me! I feel so flattered!" Carlos said, squeezing Doritos extra tight.

"Yeah, yeah. We missed arguing with you and telling you how annoying you were." Kendall said, reluctantly.

"We need it. How do you think we put up with you?" Logan said from the front seat.

"Aww! I feel so loved!" Carlos said, throwing his hands up in tue air.

"Are we done? I don't like this fluffy bro-mance moment..." Katie said, not being able to fall asleep again.

"Yeah that enough of making Carlos feel good." Kendall said, leaning back on his seat.

"Now do something annoying so we can kill you for irritating us when we get back home again!" Logan said, in a hyper sarcastic tone of voice.

"Why did you just ask him to do that? Just cuz you guys love him doesn't mean I want to deal with him too okay!" Katie said, putting her two cents in.

"Katie be nice!" Mrs. Knight said, knowing that Katie can get a bit controlling sometimes.

"Oh! You wanna hear a joke?" Carlos said, like a lightbulb had just lit up over his head.

"Okay...?" Kendall said.

"What do you get when you put a dog and a swirly slide together?"

"...I don't know." James said, confused.

"A SUPER HERO DOG THAT POOPS LIGHTNING BOLTS!" Carlos said, looking as if he just accomplished something.

"What...the heck?" James said, really confused.

"Haha you know! The dog slides down the swirly, acting like a super dog! And when he's a super dog, super dogs can poop lightning bolts!" Carlos said, still happy and hyper, not knowing that he was the only on that understood his strange joke.

"I still don't get it..." James said, raising his right brow.

"The dog is a super dog by going dow-" Carlos began, but was interrupted.

"CARLOS, I think that's enough, no one is gonna understand that." Kendall said.

"Yeah, and wouldn't a dog going down a swirly slide... Still be a dog and still poop normal poop?" Logan said, being his smarty pants self.

"No it's still a super dog! Cuz dogs going down swirly slides are awesome!" Carlos argued.

"No! Nothing in the swirly slide is gonna change a dog into a super hero!" Logan said back, trying to make a point.

"NO! ITS STILL A SUPERDOG!" Carlos cried.

"STOP IT! Super dog or not, STOP IT!" Katie yelled.

Then there was some silence. A little bit of silence... Not a lot...

Mrs. Knight pulled the car off of the freeway into a tourist-attracting shopping center so that the boys could get out and stretch, and also use the restrooms.

The boys and Katie literally exploded out of the stuffy crowded car; Carlos stumbling because his legs were were numb from sitting too long.

There they used the restrooms and walked around a bit, getting a rest and eating something before piling back into that SUV and driving for another two hours.

Katie did some complaining about how much she hated the guys for being so annoying, and eventually persuaded Mrs. Knight into letting her sit in the front seat. Logan didn't mind a bit, he got to sit in the back with the other boys instead of having to turn back too talk to them.

Eventually they got back into the car, which technically was like a baking oven from the hot sun, and buckled up and were ready for the other two hours of driving home.

"DORITOS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Carlos yelped as soon as he picked up the little fuzzy bear, You're okay? Not too hot?" "Good." he said, acting like Doritos actually talked.

"Wow..." Katie said to herself, staring at Carlos as he held a conversation with the stuffed animal.

So for about a whole hour Carlos wasn't annoying, which was a new record. The boys went through all of James' 'fashion' magazines (more like PopTiger), had a FaceTalk with Jo because Kendall was itching to hear from her, and yawned through Logan's lectures about... Logan-ish stuff.

Finally it was the last hour of the car ride, and the sun was getting low. They had left Las Vegas at around noon, and now it was around 4pm.

Their vacation was fun and all, but honestly, they were happy to come back to the Palm Woods and enjoy the comforts of their own apartment.

And Mrs. Knight can't wait to get home and take an aspirin for the headache that has arrived from the boys trying to kill each other in the back.

"NO! NO THAT'S NOT FAIR I GET ANOTHER TURN!" Logan yelped, wrestling Carlos' arms.

"No you don't get another try! I WON THAT FAIR AND SQUARE!" Carlos said back.

The boys were playing a multiplayer game over their phones, Kendall and James watching Carlos and Logan fight over who won that point.

"If fair you mean taking my hard earned points and using them for your advantage!" Logan cracked.

"Guys! I logged off our game, NO MORE ARGUING." Kendall said, shutting off his phone.

"I still won!" Carlos said, giving Logan a smirk and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever."

They were getting really close to home now, and everyone was getting really antsy and anxious.

"AAHHHH WERE ALMOST HOME!" Katie shrieked, thankful that she could get home, lock the door of her room, and get away from her 'brothers'.

"Familiar territory!" James said, looking out the window and seeing places that he recognized.

"Look Doritos! This is your new home!" Carlos said, stuffing Doritos against the glass windows.

Mrs. Knight pulled into the neighborhood where the Palm Woods resided, parked in an empty space, stopped the engine, and declared that they were finally home.

"OH THANK GOD!" James said, pulling out his duffle bag and taking a breath of Palm Woods air.

"Alright, you boys unpack, I'll be up in the apartment... Taking an aspirin for the headache that will be arriving in one minute!" Mrs. Knight said sarcastically.

The boys rolled all of the suit cases into the lobby where Jo and Camille welcomed them home.

There were plenty of questions for them about how their trip was, but first they had to go dump all of their stuff up in the apartment.

"I hate unpacking..." Carlos whimpered.

-About 1 Hour Later...-

James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan had finished dumping their clothes back into their drawers and dressers, showering, and had changing clothes; and now they were going down to the lobby to say hello to their friends.

"HELLO LOVELY PALM WOODS POOL! MEET DORITOS!" Carlos said, swinging his bear around as everyone looked at him.

"Hey! So how was your trip?" Jo asked Kendall as he gave her a hug.

"It was nice, getting away from Gustavo and all, but I missed you." Kendall replied.

"Aww, I missed you too."

"CHECK OUT MY BEAR!" Carlos said, holding Doritos out to Jo.

"You're going to have to tell us all about that trip of yours, okay?" Camille said after running up to give Logan her signature 'kiss Logan all over the face then on the lips' kind of thing.

"Okay, but it's gonna be loooooonng story!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, full of Carlos mayhem." Logan said.

"Well then get started!" Jo said as the group sat down around a table.

"So we drove down into the awesome hotel, with all these breath-taking glass buildings and decorations..." James began, showing off pictures in his phone.

The boys told their amazing story to the Palm Woods kids, giving every detail as everyone listened intently. Their story telling lasted til the sun set and the air grew cold, sharing their great vacation experience.

A/N-Well, END OF STORY! ^_^ I just wanna thank ALL of my geeks, freaks, and wannabees for being the BEST readers, reveiwers, and favorite-ers! I love you all, and I hope you stay in touch because you just know I'm gonna write some other crazy silly awesome FILARIOUS fic again :D See you all soon hopefully! -DiamondDrop694 :) 


End file.
